


Loki on Green and Saint Paddy's Day

by padfootsotter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kind Of Mature?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laughed, “Everything suits me, everything is tailored for my fit and style.” She grumbled something under her breath that sounded like ‘fucking vain gods.’ He laughed carelessly and held her hand. “Now, now. Don’t be vulgar.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki on Green and Saint Paddy's Day

“Why are you wearing all green?” Loki asked as he saw her come down the stairs.

 

She looked down at her attire and smiled, “Don’t you know what today is?”

 

He looked at the calendar near the fridge, “The 17th of March?”

 

She laughed and hugged him, “It’s Saint Patrick’s Day! Or Saint Paddy’s!” She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“The Irish man? This is the day with leprechauns?” He asked skeptically, she pulled out the box of ‘Lucky Charms’ and he rolled his eyes. _‘Oh the irony. Wait isn’t it almost 7 in the evening? Oh..right she has that weird thing where she just eats breakfast foods.’_

“Glad that you caught up.” She poured her cereal, then milk and grabbed a spoon and sat down.

 

“I know about the green tradition, but why are you wearing ALL green?” Making sure she understood the question he emphasised ‘all’.

 

“Don’t you like me wearing green?” She pouted.

 

“I like it when you’re not wearing anything at all,” he received a punch for that one, “but I also like you in green lingerie, but that’s it.” He grabbed a spoon and began sharing her bowl of cereal.

 

“It’s your colour,” she pointed out, “and you’re always wearing green!”

 

“But it suits me.”

 

She dropped her spoon in the bowl dramatically, causing some milk to go on the table. “I’m hurt Loki! You don’t think it suits me? What about the lingerie?”

 

He shrugged, “I don’t really care what colour, I just care that I get to fuck you.”

 

Again, he received another punch, “Don’t be so crude!” She wiped up the mess and put the tissues in the bin. “I don’t say anything when you wear something that doesn’t suit you!”

 

He laughed, “Everything suits me, everything is tailored for my fit and style.” She grumbled something under her breath that sounded like ‘fucking vain gods.’ He laughed carelessly and held her hand. “Now, now. Don’t be vulgar.”

 

She walked up to their bedroom and he followed. “So let me get this straight. You wouldn’t care if I wore something green under this? Perhaps something see through, little and practically covers nothing? Because the colour green doesn’t suit me right?” He nodded.

 

She began taking off her clothes, slowly piece by piece. “Such a shame, I loved wearing green.” As she got down to her intimates his eyes popped out. She wasn’t kidding when she was wearing that was see through and practically covered nothing. After that he felt like fainting as he saw her take it off.

 

“There now I’m not wearing anything green. Does this suit me?” She gave him a twirl and a smirk.

 

He grabbed her waist and threw her on the bed, “Yes. This suits you far better than any other type of clothing.” He nipped at her neck as she cried out gleefully. “But I did like the green love, suits the day, suits me, suits us.”

 

“You said it didn’t suit me.” She mumbled against his lips.

 

“I said that so you’d remove your clothes.” She gasped as he began stroking her breast. “It did work, did it not?”

 

She watched as he smirked against her skin, “Stupid vain gods.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I cooked up for Saint Patrick's Day! Hope you guys like it, comment, rate you know what ever floats your boat! Anywhooo, you guys can check out some of my other ones in my profile. So go click on it. Clickity clickitiy on it! Thank you for reading! Woo! St. Paddy's Day, time to get drunk, jokes too young.


End file.
